Expect the Unexpected
by Wings of Porcelain
Summary: Two souls in the same body, are sent to earth by the gods to deliver the fate of the human race, but one of the souls just really wants to die and the other hates the gods and hates following orders
1. Default Chapter

Once again, this is another fic that Fire Queen1 is posting for Wings of Porcelain. So if you need any info on it, just review and ask her, cuz I cant really help. Sorry. R&R pleez. Umm, that's all, I think. Disclaimer: we own nothing.  
  
()()()()()()()**()()()()()()()  
  
' Where am I?' Kemara thought. ' We're at the Judgment Ring.' Serene,  
  
Kemara's 'other half', answered. ' So..we're dead?' ' In a way. We can't  
  
leave our body, because of the mark that that monster put on us. It keeps  
  
us from leaving our body and claiming another one.' 'So our body is dead  
  
but not our souls.'  
  
' Yes.'  
  
" Why did you die? Have you forgotten your duty already?" One of the  
  
judges shouted at them. They remained silent. " She's a coward! We  
  
never should have given her this assignment." Another judge hollered. She  
  
looked up at the Gods that were seated above the judges and noticed that  
  
they were all frowning down at her. ' I've failed them.' Kemara thought.  
  
Serene, no longer being able to let them criticize her for something they  
  
knew nothing of, took over. " How dare you say such things about me!"  
  
she yelled at them. Everything grew quite. "You have no right what so ever  
  
to scold me like a child. This was all your faults! And yet I volunteered to  
  
sacrifice everything I had to fix a problem that had absolutely nothing to  
  
do with me!" she continued. Some of the judges looked down in shame,  
  
while some got even angrier. Realization was smeared onto the Gods  
  
faces.  
  
Serene took a moment to look around at her surroundings. She was in  
  
an ancient Greek looking stadium. A light was shown on her for all to see,  
  
and it was the force that allowed her to float in mid-air, their true form to  
  
show, and take away her powers. Serene could feel Kemara coming  
  
back, noticing how right she really was. They looked all of the Gods in the  
  
eye, and awaited their decision  
  
.  
  
The Gods whispered amongst themselves, contemplating on their  
  
choices. The Judges would each cover a certain event that happened in  
  
each of their lives, then decide if the girl handled it correctly. Once they  
  
made their decision they would pass it on to the Gods. In the end, they  
  
separated the girls. Each having their own bodies for the first time in  
  
centuries. They had the girls each make a decision on what they wanted  
  
to do. And both wanted something completely deferent from the other.  
  
Kemara was fifteen but looked sixteen and had knee length black hair  
  
that turned a shade of dark blue near the bottom. Her cat-like eyes were  
  
the color of space and she had a circular jewel on her forehead. She was  
  
wearing a loose black long sleeved shirt and blue jean shorts and she  
  
wore a black biker's glove on her left hand. Kemara's decision was death.  
  
She no longer wanted to live. Even though she loved so many on Earth,  
  
she didn't want any more people getting hurt because of her.  
  
Unlike Kemara, Serene chose to live. She felt that she must protect  
  
the ones that she loved that were still living. And she also knew what  
  
would happen if she too chose to die.  
  
Serene had crimson red hair that went down to her waist. She had light  
  
brown skin with a few stripes that went from her shoulders to her elbows.  
  
The rest of her traits came from the five races that were there to judge her  
  
and Kemara. She had a long monster-like tail, demonic horns, dog-ien  
  
looking ears, angelic wing on her left and an angel child's wing on the  
  
right, fanged teeth, and her eyes were a mixture of all of the Gods eyes.  
  
The closest color that could describe them would be silver/amber. Serene  
  
looked to be half a year older than Kemara. Serene was the one that had  
  
the most of the powers not to mention she was born with hers too,  
  
Kemara, on the other hand only had a little and the powers were given to  
  
her.  
  
" Very well. We shall split you in two and send you to your fate." Zeos,  
  
God of Creation, finally told the two the God's decision. "Unless you too  
  
decided to do something else that is." He finished. 'Kemara! Live! When  
  
we get back to Earth we can get the spell broken so that way your can  
  
truly be free.' Serene tried to convince Kemara. 'Your only saying  
  
that 'cause you don't want my portion of our powers to be taken away  
  
from you.' She replied bitterly. 'And how do I know you're telling me the  
  
truth? You said that the spell was impossible to brake.' Kemara asked. 'I  
  
lied ok? I didn't want you to go off and try to kill yourself again. Just give  
  
me another chance? What do you have to loose?' 'My soul and my place  
  
in the heavens.' Serene remained silent. 'Fine. but if this doesn't work  
  
then I will never let you have any control. Nor will I ever let you use my  
  
scythe!' Kemara warned. Serene grinned and then bowed to the  
  
Gods. "We have come to our decision. We wish to return and start over  
  
again on Earth, Thank you." 'You're actually thanking the Gods?' Kemara  
  
mocked. Serene ignored her and continued to bow, trying to prove that  
  
she was thankful although in her mind she was punching herself to the  
  
pulp for doing such a thing. Thaddeus, the Thunder God, nodded his head  
  
letting the girls know that they agreed. With a wave of the God of Life's  
  
hand, they disappeared from the Judgment Ring and were floating in the  
  
darkness of space waiting for something unexpected to happen, for that  
  
was how the God of Fate liked to play things. 'Something unexpected.'  
  
Kemara thought repeating what Serene had just told her telepathically,  
  
before closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her body. 


	2. Ch 2

Ok, the disclaimer was for the whole story, ppls. Other than that, nothin new. Oh, spelling problems, ignore them.  
  
()()()()()()()()**)()()()()()  
  
'Serene, this is boring.' Kemara complained for the tenth time within five  
  
minutes. The girls woke up still drifting in space not to long ago. 'And it's  
  
cold.' Kemara continued complaining. 'Be quiet!' Serene hissed, annoyed  
  
of the girl. A few more minutes of utter silence passed and Kemara had  
  
almost gone back to sleep if it wasn't for the warmth that was coming  
  
from behind her. Kemara looked back and found a pair of familiar golden  
  
eyes. 'Thank you Zero.' She thanked him telepathically and he released  
  
her from his hug and started to drift away. He reached out to her as he  
  
began to slowly disappear before her eyes and a huge crisom red blanket  
  
formed between them. The boy gave her a small soft smile and  
  
completely vanished. 'I guess even the gods have guardian angels."  
  
Kemara commented. 'Half-gods.' Serene corrected her. 'Finally  
  
something to keep me warm.' She thought as she wrapped the gift around  
  
herself, ignoring Serene. 'Kind of big. Oh well. Serene, you can have  
  
control if you want, I'm going to sleep.' She closed her eyes and let  
  
herself go back to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sir, we've detected an unidentified object floating towards us from six  
  
o'clock." An Oz soldier reported to the captain of the ship. For some  
  
reason the captain felt as if he should not destroy what ever this 'object'  
  
was that was in his way. "Very well, bring it in." He ordered, looking at the  
  
graph to see how big the object was. The soldier soluted to his supeirer,  
  
and left to retrieve the unknown item.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where am I?" Kemara asked as she sat up and looked around. She  
  
appeared to be in one of a few rooms in a ship and was laying on a bed  
  
that was covered in white sheets. "You're finally awake." A voice said to  
  
her, causing her to jump out of the bed out of pure shock. "Who are you?"  
  
She asked sitting back down. "Mark, who are you?" The boy asked.  
  
Kemara looked at the boy sitting in the chair by the door and  
  
contemplated on wether or not she should give him her name. 'Fake one?'  
  
She asked Serene. 'Emra.' Serene gave her name letting her know that  
  
she agreed. "I'm Emra." Kemara introduced herself. The boy nodded and  
  
got up to help her stand up but some one entered the room. "Sir!" Mark  
  
straightened his posture and soluted to the man that informed that  
  
captain of the unidentified 'object'. "And who are you?" Kemara asked  
  
trying not to sound rude. "I'm Sergant Luis. Come with me." Kemara did  
  
as she was told and followed that tall burnette out the room. They walked  
  
down a long hallway. Kemara looked up and was amazed at the view she  
  
was seeing. The ceiling was more like a window, allowing her to gaze at  
  
the beautiful planet before her, but it was made out of glass like all the  
  
other windows that she new of. At the end of the hallway they turned left  
  
and walked into an elevator. The man pushed a botton that was  
  
labeled 'Level 5' and the elevator lifted them up. Making a small ring, the  
  
door slid open and they were walking again. This time there was no  
  
hallway just a big open room full of computers and people. A large window  
  
that faced Earth and to the left side of the window was a screen that  
  
showed two maps of the ships position and location, a graph that told the  
  
ships status, and a another smaller map letting its crew know of its  
  
surroundings. The burnette lead her to a seat that was positioned in front  
  
of the window. The chair spun around and the sergant soluted. 'Another  
  
superior?' Kemara asked Serne but was ignored as usual. "Sir, this is the  
  
object that was headed our way." The man reported and left the  
  
two. "Who are you?" The man asked with an even more serious tone than  
  
the last man had. "I'm Emra sir. Who are you?" She asked bowing when  
  
she said her name. The blonde haired man grinned at the girls actions  
  
and introduced himself as the ships captain, a high ranking Oz officer,  
  
and as Burt Clinston. Kemara smiled. 'Ooooo. Did you hear that Serene?  
  
He's a high ranking OZ officer.' She teased. "What is it that I may do for  
  
you?" She asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, knowing  
  
exactly how Serene would react to this. "Answer a few questions. How  
  
where you able to survive out there and how long have you been out  
  
there?" "I'm sorry sir I don't know." Burt nodded and continued to ask  
  
questions. When he finished he allowed her to ask some questions like  
  
what the year was, which confused him greatly, and other nonsense  
  
questions. But in the end, the captain liked the girl and invited her to have  
  
dinner with him and a few of his quest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"How did you do it?" Mark asked as he helped her put on her dress. "I  
  
dunno." Kemara asked as he zipped up the back of her dress. "NO one  
  
and I mean NO one can become friends with the captain that fast! And I  
  
can't believe he invited you to have dinner with Trieze and Zechs!" Mark  
  
exclaimed. The two had become close friends with in the small time they  
  
had known each other. It had already been five days since they rescued  
  
Kemara and more than half the crew had already become friends with  
  
her. "Man I wish there was a mirror on this ship!" Mark whispered to  
  
himself. "Why?" Kemara asked. "You heard me!?!" Mark asked with  
  
disbelief. Kemara nodded with a confused look. "Why must we need a  
  
mirror?" Mark slowly went up to her and then gave her a big bear  
  
hung. "Cause you look absolutely stunning in that dress." He whispered  
  
into her ear and spun her around. "Promise to dance with me tonight?"  
  
The ship was going to hold a ball tonight in honor of Trieze and Zechs  
  
arrival. Kemara nodded her head and promised him that she would. "Okay  
  
unzip this for me would you?" Kemara asked turning around. "Sure thing."  
  
He replied and help her unzip the dress and walked out of the room and  
  
waited for her to finish changing back into her tight black tank top and  
  
shorts and her black hooded cloak. Her outfit matched her long black hair  
  
and piercing black eyes perfectly.  
  
"Okay you can come in know." She hollered to him through the  
  
door. "Took you long enough." He teased. "Hey! You try getting out of that  
  
dress without ripping it." Kemara retorted while trying to braid her knee  
  
length hair. "Uh no thanks. Need help?" Mark offered to braid her hair for  
  
her. Kemara excepted the offer and handed him the brush. He began to  
  
brush her hair but stayed silent. 'That's odd. Usually he's blabbering away  
  
like no tomorrow. I wonder if that girl he wanted to ask to the ball turned  
  
him down.' Kemara got upset at her last thought and frowned. 'That bitch  
  
better not have or else she has me to deal with!' Suddenly, Mark stopped  
  
brushing her hair. "Is something wrong Mark?" She asked. She sensed  
  
him shake his head and he continued to brush her hair. "I've been wanting  
  
to ask you some questions." He stated. "Fire away." She replied. "Who  
  
are you?" "What kind of a question is that?" "No, I'm serious." He said  
  
calmly. It scared her when she sensed how calm he was. 'Is it possible to  
  
be that calm?' Kemara asked herself. She had given up on trying to talk  
  
with Serene. 'It's her time again.' Kemara thought remembering back at  
  
all the 'times' Serene had ignored her but only to return to her usual self  
  
after a week or so but her energy and knowledge would be even  
  
greater. 'Study time' was what Kemara called it. Kemara knew she  
  
wouldn't be able to rely on Serene to quickly comeup with a false answer  
  
for her so Kemara gave him the next best thing. She gave him the truth,  
  
her truth. " So you're really Kemara Sinata. I knew that there was a few  
  
things you weren't telling the truth about." "What?!How?" She  
  
asked. "Well you don't look like an Emra Hawkins and that person  
  
doesn't exist." "And how do you know that?" Kemara asked. "Looked into  
  
a few files." "Oh I see! You went hacking around didn't you!" She said  
  
trying to make it sound like she was ashamed of him. Mark started  
  
laughing and accidentally pulled a little to hard on her hair. He apologized  
  
and quickly finished braiding her hair. Kemara stood up and felt her braid  
  
with her fingers. "Yep feels good to me." She exclaimed and asked if he  
  
wanted to go to the hangar. Mark followed the now hyper Kemara to the  
  
hangar. Mark started teaching her how to pilot the Leo's and Tauru's that  
  
they had. He was surprised at how fast she picked up on it. She already  
  
mastered the Leo and was almost done with learning all she needed for  
  
the Taurus. They were going to have a test fight today. And this time they  
  
were going to use real ammunition. 


	3. Ch 3

. need I say it? Oh, wait. this was only supposed to be two chapters so far. my mistake. (()()()()()())()))).()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Are you ready?" Burt asked Kemara for the fifth time. "Yah, hold on I'll be  
  
out in a sec." She said to him threw the door. The door swung open and  
  
she came out of her room in a shy manor. Burt didn't say anything and  
  
made Kemara think that she had put the dress on wrong so she looked  
  
herself over quickly. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Well I'm trying to  
  
see if I put this on wrong, I don't think it looks so good." She said, her  
  
cheecks turning a bright red. "Oh darling you look stunning in that dress,  
  
come our guest are here. And His Exellency Trieze and Zechs will be  
  
here soon." Burt said and offered her his hand.  
  
They walked slowly to the ball room and had a small conversation on the  
  
way. Finally they turned the corner and Burt opened a door and they went  
  
into the ball room. It was absolutely amazing. A chanderleer hung in the  
  
middle of the ceiling, long tables on each side of the room with white cloth  
  
on them that was bordered with a unique gold patern. Crystal glasses and  
  
fine silverwear laid on the tables. The floor was covered with beautiful  
  
people dancing to the wonderful, peaceful music. A big smile rested upon  
  
Kemara's lips and she looked at everything in awe. "Shall we?" Burt  
  
asked and they walked down the spiral stairs.  
  
After dancing with Burt a few times she gave him up and allowed him to  
  
dance with some one else. She went to a table that was reserved for  
  
Treize, Zechs, Burt, and herself. "May I get you anything?" A young man  
  
asked her. "Yes. May I have a glass of water? Please?" The man nodded  
  
his head and left to get her what she asked for. After a few seconds the  
  
man was back with her drink and slipped her a note. "Thank you." She  
  
said and he left to attend to the rest of the guests.  
  
'Get out of here. The gundam pilots will be here soon to destroy Trieze  
  
and Zechs. Get out while you can.'  
  
The note was in poor hand writing and was on a small napkin. 'Gundam  
  
pilots? Who are they?' Kemara thought and put the note in her small  
  
black purse that came with her dress. She wore a spaghetti strap black  
  
flowing dress that went down to her ankles. She wore black high heels  
  
with it and had long black gloves on. She had simple black hoop earings,  
  
but didn't put on much make up, Only some blush and eye liner with a  
  
little masqera. She didn't know why every one liked her dress that she  
  
was wearing, it was far more simple than all the other girl's dresses that  
  
she had seen at the ball tonight. 'I wonder where Mark is?' She  
  
thought. 'Probably decided to stay in the hangar for a while. He loves that  
  
new mobile suit that they just finished making last week.' Kemara let Burt  
  
know that she was going to look for Mark and would be back in a little  
  
while. "Our guests will be here in half an hour."  
  
Burt said, referring to Trieze and Zechs. Kemara nodded her head and left  
  
the ball room.  
  
"Mark! Mark, are you in here?" She hollered into the hangar.  
  
She walked up to the catapull and found Mark just where she thought  
  
she'd find him. She was about to call for him but someone's voice  
  
stopped her. "You stay away from her, you hear?" Mark was yelling at  
  
someone and had a very serious and angery look on his face.  
  
"She's innocent. I don't wont her to be apart of this! You promised that  
  
she wouldn't be forced to do anything against her own will." He  
  
continued. "But it wont be against her will. Haven't you seen the way she  
  
is around you? She'll do anything you tell her to." The voice  
  
retorted. "That's because I don' tell her to do anything that she wouldn't  
  
want to do on her own. She's not going to join Oz. Once she finds a place  
  
to stay she's leaving." "Who said she's leaving?" "I did. I want her away  
  
from here. I'm sending her to Earth tonight. After the ball, as you can see  
  
there's already a shuttle ready. I don't want to see her on this ship again."  
  
Mark said, his voice even more harsh. Kemara winced at the tone he was  
  
using. She knew he was talking about her. 'He doesn't want me here  
  
anymore?' Kemara asked, confused about where this conversation was  
  
going. The two stopped talking and the stranger walked away. Kemara  
  
pretended like she hadn't heard their conversation and called out to Mark.  
  
He spung around and smiled when he saw her. "Yes?" He asked  
  
her. "Why aren't you at the ball? I still owe you that dance remember?"  
  
Kemara asked. "Yes I remember, but I have to wait for Treize and Zechs.  
  
I'm showing them the way to the ball room when they get here." He  
  
explained and told her to go back to the party. Kemara nodded her head  
  
and did as she was told. 'What's going on. Everything seems so different.  
  
Is something going to happen tonight?' Kemara asked her self as she  
  
walked back to the party. When she entered to room Burt walked up to  
  
her and took her to meet some one that was almost as important as  
  
Trieze and Zechs. "This is Emra. Enra this is Colonel Ingran." Burt  
  
introduced them. Kemara gave him her hand and bowed. "It's a pleasure  
  
to meet you Colonel." She said. The man brought her hand up his lips and  
  
was about to kiss it when he noticed something. 'Her eyes. She's  
  
Destruction's Host!' "Get her out of here!" The man hollered, throwing her  
  
to the ground. Two of his soldiers picked Kemara up and began to take  
  
her away. "Wait what's going on?" Kemara asked as she struggled to get  
  
free. "What is the meaning of this?" Burt asked. "She's been sent here to  
  
kill us. Throw her out now." Ingran yelled. "But Colonel?" Burt tried to  
  
reason with the man but he cut him off. "No! That was an order! Get ride of  
  
her!" He continued to yell. Burt looked down, knowing that he couldn't  
  
disobey him. "Do it." He said in a low voice and walked off. "Burt! Burt  
  
help me! Burt!" Kemara screamed as they took her away and put her in a  
  
special room with a metal door on the opposite side. 'What's going on?  
  
Why did that man freak out like that?' Before she could react, that metal  
  
door slowly began to slide open and the oxegyn was sucked out of the  
  
room as was she.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kemara's uncounsious body slowly drifted of farther and  
  
farther away from the ship. 'He. Knows who. I am. He shall DIE!'  
  
Serene thought, taking over for the first time since they went to the  
  
Judgement Hall. Serene quickly transformed into her true form and began  
  
to summon her energy to form a dark fireball. It didn't take long for it to  
  
get as big as the ship and more powerful than any beam rifle. With out  
  
warning she fired her energy to the ship, killing everything in its path.  
  
Exhausted, Serene fell unconscious as well and began to float away into  
  
the endless darkness of space. 


	4. Ch 4

"Hey guys! I'm picking something up on the radar!" Hilde yelled out. "What is it?" Duo asked. "I don't know. I think something was blown up here!" Hilde answered. "Yep." Duo confirmed. "Was it a battle?" Quatre asked. "Nope. It doesn't look like there was any kind of struggle. But whatever it was, it was huge." Duo explained as he brought a screen up to show them how big it was. "It was an Oz ship." Heero stated and pointed out the small symbol on the ship that represented Oz. * beep beep * "Picking something else up on radar." Trowa said from his seat next to Hilde and brought up a view screen too. "It's behind us." He told them. They all paused in silence trying to figure out what the form before them was. It was chrisom red and looked to be made of silk! "Should we bring it in?" Duo asked. Heero glared at his stupidity. "That might be what caused this." Heero said in a harsh voice while pointing at the screen showing the little remains of the Oz ship. "Heh, right." Duo sa  
  
id with a lop sided grin. Hilde quickly scanned the object to find out what it was made of. "No ways to communicate with it." Hilde said as she continued typing. With the push of a big black button the scan began.  
  
"The computer can't process what it is made of!" Shocked, Hilde tried another scan, thinking that she typed in something wrong. While Hilde was doing this, Heero had taken out his laptop to find out how the ship was destroyed and Sally had entered the control room with them. There was another pause of silence until Sally gasped and her eyes went wide. "What is it, woman?" Wufei asked. Sally ignored his rudeness, which only mad him even more mad, and pointed at the screen showing the unknown object. "There! That's a hand! Someone's in that thing!" Sally shouted and without anything else said, Quatre ran to the hangar and started up his gundam.  
  
'This is impossible! How can that person be out there. Must be a survivor, I must save him!' Quatre thought as he left the ship and went to retrieve the person. When he arrived at his destination he quickly opened the cockpit and pulled the person out of the unknown material and quickly went back to the hangar.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I think she's waking up!" Hilde said and everyone but the three quiet ones gathered around the bed. Kemara slowly opened her eyes. 'What happened? Where am I? Serene?!' No answer. "Erm. bright light!' She muttered and quickly closed her eyes. None of the people that she had seen around her answered. She slowly opened her eyes again and sat up. "What's going on? Where am..?" Who are you people?" Kemara began to ask questions faster than anyone could blink and eye. "Whoa! Settle down now, everything's okay." Duo said, trying to slow her down but she just kept on going. Then that's when Heero had enough and whipped out his gun. "We're the one's to ask the questions here, not you." He glared at her as he spoke. And that's when it all snapped. 'Mark!' Kemara's eyes went wide and she quickly jumped off the bed and ran around the room looking for a way out or a window. "Mark! Where is he? Let me see Burt! Where are they?!" She shouted and started banging on the locked door. "Let m  
  
e out!" "I'm afraid we can't do that miss." Quatre said softly. "Please calm down so I can give you a check up. Trust me, I'm a doctor." Sally said and slowly moved towards the girl. "Hhmm..You right, I must be rational about this." She whispered and sat back down onto the bed as if nothing had happened. 'Serene. I know you hear me. I need you help know.' Kemara pleaded for her assistance as Sally gave her a quick check up. 'What is it?' Serene asked. 'These people I don't know who they are. And,. what happened. Where's Mark and Burt. Am I still on the ship? What was with the Colonel?' Kemara asked mentally. 'You have no need of that knowledge right now. And as for these people. I have no idea.' "That's strange, usually you know of everything that I ask." Kemara whispered. "What was that?" Sally asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to complain aloud. That thing that you're putting in my ear, it hurts." "I'm sorry." Sally said and smiled at the girl. 'Funny, it seems as if  
  
she wasn't even in the ship when the explosion occurred.' "You said I could trust you right?" Kemara asked breaking her out of her thoughts. "Uh, yes you can." Sally said. The boys had left as did Hilde, leaving Sally to give the girl a check up with out any interruptions. "First, what's you name?" The girl asked. "Sally Po, and yours?" Sally responded. "Sinata, Kemara Sinata." Kemara said thinking that if Mark found out that she was using a false name, then maybe these people would to. "Know I need to ask you a question." "Like what?" Sally asked and told her that everything was seemed ok. "Do you know who the Gundam Pilots are?" Kemara asked. "Why do you ask." Sally countered the girls question without hesitation. "When I was on the ship, so one told me that the Gundam Pilots were going to destroy the ship and that I must leave. Why would the Gundam Pilots do such a thing? Everyone on that ship was so nice, how could those mean pilots even want to do such a thing?" Kemara  
  
asked and as she did she could have sworn that she saw a glint of anger in Sally's eyes. "Do you know what organization that ship and its crew was with?" Sally asked. "Yes I do. They said that they belonged to Oz. And obeyed every command giving by His Excellency Trieze and Zechs!" When Kemara said this she said it the exact same way Mark always had, with pride. Sally's eyes narrowed with hidden disgust. "Are you with Oz?" Kemara didn't answer but looked away. "Mark is. And everything he does is for the good of the people, so.. Yes I am." Kemara said.  
  
Right then and there, Heero burst in and slammed her against the wall with out warning and put the barrel of his gun to her head with such force it made her wince. "Your with Oz?" He glared at her as he asked. Kemara glared right back at him but didn't respond. "Who are you with?" She asked, her voice just as unemotional and cold as his. Heero took the safety of. "Answer me." He ordered. Kemara let a small grin form onto her face. 'Did you hear that Serene? He ordered us.' "He's a Gundam Pilot. Now answer him." Sally said. Kemara's glare hardened and in one swift motion she took Heero's gun away from him and used him as a shield from the others that were know running into the room. "Stay back or I'll kill him." She ordered. Everyone stopped. 'Pathetic humans.' "Shut up." Kemara told her aloud. Duo looked at her confused. "So, you guys are the Gundam Pilots?" She asked coldly. "What do you think, woman?" Wufei said only to receive another glare from her. "And I'm on your ship  
  
. What happened to the other ship?" "Destroyed." Trowa said calmly while leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Survivors?" She asked him. Trowa shook his head. "Only you." He told her and started to walk towards her. 'He's just like Mark.' Kemara thought but quickly regained her self. "Stop right there." She ordered him and cocked the gun. "Release him." He said but didn't stop. 'Serene what do I do? They killed them, all of them! Serene.' Once again there was no answer. "No I will not. I know the position I am in know. I have one of the Gundam pilots that destroyed my father's ship!" With that said Trowa stopped. "We didn't destroy it." Quatre said trying to reason with the girl. "You lie! You did destroy it. This was you're chance to finally be rid of the remaining leaders of Oz!" Kemara quickly closed her eyes when another memory of what had happened came to her. Heero used this chance to his advantage and took his gun back from her and had it aimed a  
  
t her head.  
  
The images of her being locked in that room and then Serene becoming angry flooded her mind. She remembered when the Colonel saw her eyes flash as she bowed to him and his fear stricken eyes starring back at her. Then the orders but what happened to the ship? Kemara was now down on the floor in a corner quietly sobbing. 'I destroyed their knowledge of our presence.' Serene said. 'What! NO, why?' Kemara asked her. 'No one is to know of who we really are! And that man knew, he was probably a demon.' "But what about Mark? And Burt? You killed them, with my hands!" Kemara said aloud no longer caring about the other people around her hearing her. "All those people, you killed them. Just because only one of them knew?" 'It was a risk that I was willing to make. And it was worth it, Kemara. We have orders. More lives then that will depend on our sacrifices. And even you know that some lives must be taken in order for something to be done quickly and the right way.' 'But I will not  
  
carry out those sacrifices for you! Find the one who put this spell on us and destroy its hold on us. Then you can take as many lives as you please.' Kemara said mentally and ignored any statements that Serene said to defend her self and what she did. "I'm sorry." Kemara looked up at Heero who still had his gun aimed point blank. "Shoot." She said to him as her old grin came back. "What?" Quatre asked her. Kemara slowly stood up and walked closer to the gun. " I SAID! Shoot me." She said as if she were asking for something as harmless as a red crayon. But even crayons can be dangerous when in a child's hand that just so happened to find a fresh spot on the wall that could substitute for paper any day. "Please?" She asked sweetly as if she wanted milk with her Oreo cookies. "Are you mad?" Wufei asked. She slyly put a finger to her hand and made a pose will saying, "Maybe." And winked at them. "I think she is!" Duo said trying to hide his grin that showed was sort of getting a  
  
kick out of this. She even had Heero confused. Now he can't kill the innocent but what about the insane? Aren't they just the same? "Take her to my room." Heero ordered, knowing very well that nothing could enter or exit it unless they knew the code, which only he knew. He decided that he'd keep her in there until he could figure out if it really was just a death wish she wanted. Before Quatre and Trowa left to take her to her destination she pulled her self and the two closer to Heero and then she apologized to him, but yelled it in his ear. 


End file.
